The present invention relates to technology for allocating programs whereby programs are allocated to resources which are suited to their operating conditions.
Conventionally, in cases where a business application program for implementing various business processes (also called, a business program and hereinafter, called an “AP”) is executed by a plurality of server processing devices, and this business service is provided to a client processing device, then the business AP is executed by allocating the business AP, and the data used by the processes thereof, to resources, such as various server processing devices having different central processing unit (CPU) capabilities and memory capacities, or various storage devices having different storage capacities, or the like.
Furthermore, the server processing devices executing the business AP, and the storage devices storing the data may be changed in accordance with the operational status of the server device executing the business AP, or the storage device, for example, in accordance with prescribed operational definitions, such as cases where the CPU usage rate of a particular server has become high, or cases where the remaining capacity of a storage device has become low, or the like.